Do you remember the time?
by Kiki Malfoy Is The Best
Summary: A confrontation that ends up sending the weasley/potter/Malfoy clan to a foreign time. The brood gets sent to to mysterious house but somebody gets separated from the rest. Will the hardship of this journey be too much for somebody to handle? Will they make it home? Will this adventure change them forever? Read the story and find out. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! Rated M
1. Where are we?

**I'm starting a new story but I'm not discontinuing my other story. I just wanted to try something out. I got the idea from reading another story so the idea isn't mine but the writing is. Rose is a 5th year. Little FYI. And the brood ages and years are according to me not their actual ages.**

* * *

**Rose's P.O.V**

I remember when mum gave me her time turner. It was the first time I would be going to Hogwarts. My mum said to me, "Rose, I love you so much and I know you'll do well at Hogwarts. So I wanted to give you something." She reached inside of her purse and pulled out the time turner.

"What is it mum?" I asked, fascinated.

"It's a time turner. I'm giving it to you because I know you're likely to somehow get caught up in some mess because of James and Fred," she explains.

James and Fred are my older cousins. They're always pulling pranks and getting into trouble just like uncle George and late uncle Fred. Once they made me unrecognisable. They turned my hair purple and gave me green eyes while giving me buckteeth and braces. Everybody kept asking me who I was and when I would ask them what they're talking about they just looked at me confused. I looked around and saw all but two faces looking at me weirdly. The other two faces had a somewhat a straight face to try to help them not laugh but they looked suspicious. So I looked at a mirror and was enraged by what I saw. End result is when I figured out that somebody changed my appearance I got revenge and they had warts all over their "pretty little faces".

"Thanks mum! I'll definently need it! Your amazing and I love you too!" I gave a really big hug and then the whistle from sounded and I knew it was time to go. "I hate to cut this short but I gotta go! Bye Mum! Bye Dad! Bye, Hugo!" I yelled as I ran to get on the train.

I waved to them and my little brother, Hugo. Once they were out of sight I went search for the family.

* * *

**Fred's P.O.V.**

I was in the middle of a conversation when Rose entered the common room. "Well well well! Hey James looks like Rose has just been thoroughly ravished!" I said laughing, nudging James with my elbow. I laughed even harder when she blushed.

"Oh shut up will ya?" She said.

"Uhhhhh Uhhh Uhhh Nahhh,"I replied panting from laughing so hard. She gave me a fierce glare and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Ha ha ha, very mature Fred," she said.

"I know right," my voice laced with sarcasm. "Where were you?" I asked.

"I think the more important question is who was she doing and who's next on her to do list." James added, smirking.

"Oh Grow up! I was in the library studying." she replied.

"Oh, ok." I said. "Now that that's settled, go to bed." I demanded nicely. I could see the bags under her eyes because she doesn't sleep long enough because she want to study so much. She doesn't really need to though. She pouted but then did as she was told and went to the girl's dorm.

As I began to yawned, I realised how tired I was. "I'ma call it a night, man," I told James.

"Ok. Night," he replied.

When I got into the dorm all I could hear was grunting and moaning. "Get a room Damn it and let the rest of us sleep. And next time, have the decency to use a Silencing charm!" I yelled. All I got was a moan in response. _Ughh! Damn people and their horniness. Damn hormones. Horny bastards._

Somehow I fell asleep through the noise and slipped into the world of dreams.

* * *

I went through all my class today and didn't get in trouble once. I deserve an award! Mum will be so proud of me! Maybe she'll buy me a new broomstick! The new Nimbus just came out! Its the fastest broom in history. I want it so much.

I went to the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. James was laughing so hard and Hugo was looking at this girl from his year. I sat down and began to eat. I poured some pumpkin juice and began to drink it when I see my sister kissing a boy from her year. I think his name is Damien. I started choking and coughing. She saw me and rushed over. "Are you ok?" She asks me truly concerned. I finally stop choking and I managed to get a sentence out.

"Do I look ok? No... I don't... that's... first. Second... remember who... your family is... and how many boys... are in your family. Lastly, next time you... wanna kiss somebody, do it... in a broom closet... not my face, please!"

She replied saying, "Sorry I forgot about you're rule." Yes I have a few rules. The biggest one is No P.D.A. (Public Displays of Affection) whenever I'm eating or drinking something.

When I finally recovered from my near-death experience, I looked around the table and saw Rose was gone but her plate still had alot of food on it. "Everybody hurry up and finish eating! We have to have a intervention with Rose." I said to the brood. They nodded their heads in agreement and scarfed down their food. Once everybody was finshed we headed down to the library to find Rose. She was talking to Scorpius Malfoy, Albus' best mate. "Rose!" I shouted which earned me a shush from Madame Pince. She saw all of us and got up and tried to run.

"Scorp, grab her," Albus commanded. Before she could get far, Scorpius wrapped his arms around Rose and picked her up.

"Let go of me," she demanded, squirming.

"Sorry but no can do Iris," Scorpius said sympathetically. Once we got to them, she reached for her bag. She got it and got out a tiny minute glass. Knowing her, there's something magical about it which means she can't be trusted with it. Louis must've have been thinking the same thing because he tried to take it away from her.

"Give it to me Rose! Now!" He demanded, pulling at the minute glass.

"No!" She replied stubbornly. They were pulling at the chain when it broke.

As it fell to the ground I heard Scorpius exclaim, "AWWW FUCK!" We watch as Scorpius fell to his knees, clutching his manhood, and Rose try to save the minute glass. It was too late, though, because it had already broke. It then sprayed sand all over me, Scorpius, Rose, and the rest of the brood.

"Shit!" She yelled. "What the Fuck Louis!? See what the Hell-" She got cut short because we were transported.

* * *

We all landed with a thud in this unknown place. I got up with a start, making sure everybody is ok and accounted for. "Where's Scorp?" I asked. Everybody shrugs. We start calling his name out but get no reply. That's when they came.

Lily was scared saying, "I want my mum!" and was crying very loudly when I heard the footsteps. So I did what I had to do.

"Lily stop crying and everybody get your wands out. We're not alone."

* * *

**So how was that? Review and tell me what you think! Fave and follow! Love you guys! Keep reading loves!**


	2. Who are you?

**Felt like I had fix some stuff.**

* * *

**Fred's P.o.V**

They came to us, wands at the ready. The silence is deadly, the only thing you hear is Lily's sniffling. Lily moves to stand next to me. It's to dark to see anything but Rose fixed that problem by wordlessly lighting her wand (see I told you she doesn't need to be studying so much).

"Who are you?" I asked as Rose lit her wand. When we saw who it was we relaxed but they didn't.

"MUMMY!" Lily screamed of joy runinng to hug aunt Ginny.

"When did Dad's ear grow back?" Roxanne whispered to me as Lily ran.

"I dunno," I replied.

"I'm not your mother nor am I old enough to be a mother!" Said aunt Ginny as she pulled Lily off of her. Then it hit me.

"Hey did anybody there's two of my dad?" I ask.

Everybody said, "No."

My dad, aunts, and uncles just stood there confused. "Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Dad? You guys I think we went back in time because I think thats Uncle Fred." I said amazed.

"Who are you guys?" Aunt Ginny asked.

"They're Deatheaters Ginny!" Uncle Ron exclaimed accusingly.

"No they're not!" Uncle Harry said. "How do you know our names and why do you keep calling us your mum and your dad, your aunts and your uncles?"

James just had to be arse. "Ha ha. That's why me, Albus, and Lily got the smart dad!" He said sticking his tongue out at us. Rose went and smacked both James and Louis upside the head.

"What the fuck was that for?" They asked in unison.

"Language!" Both Rose and aunt Hermione exclaimed.

"A ginger Hermione! She's just like her!" Uncle Ron muttered. Uncle Harry nodded his head in agreeing. Aunt Hermione heard uncle Ron and saw uncle Harry nod his head, so she smacked them upside the head.

"Blimey 'Mione," muttered uncle Harry.

"Bloody hell, Herimone!" Uncle Ron whisper-yelled.

A man came and hid in the shadows but only I saw him, so I chose to ignore him while silently keeping an eye on him. That's when Rose screamed at Louis and James. "Louis this all your fault! Mummy gave me that time turner and you made us break it! So if I break you I dont want you saying a thing! And James your such an arrogant prat! Can't you be serious for a minute?" She scolded.

"Of course I can. Sirius is my middle name." James replied sarcastically.

That's when she exploded, her voice dangerously low and seriously slow, the voice grandma uses when she's so mad and so pissed she can't even yell, "James Sirius Potter II keep playing with me and I'll curse you back to present-day with a bat-bogey hex! Albus, get your brother before I kill him!" I've never seen Rose this mad. She wasn't even this mad when we made her unrecognisable.

"Wow she did it just like mum!" Said one of the twins.

"Yeah! Just like mum! It even made my toes curl!" Said the other.

Roxanne was the one to answer their question they asked a few minutes ago. "The reason we know who you are and keep calling mum, dad, aunt, and /or uncle is because we're your kids in the future." They stared at us blankly and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked thoroughly pissed.

"Because you guys are hilarious! Did you really think we were going to believe your little story?" Laughed aunt Ginny.

"Ok that's enough," shouted Molly. "Your going to believe whether you like it or not! Harry James Potter is married to Ginerva Molly Potter née Weasley. Childrens' names are James Sirius Potter II, the eldest, Albus Severus Potter, the middle child, and lastly Lily Luna Potter, the youngest." Lily, Albus, James moved in front of the brood.

"Look I have your eyes dad and Lily has mum's hair." Albus said. Then I remembered something.

"We all have a few certain Weasley traits like the red hair. Everybody has it except for James and Albus. They've got uncle Harry's hair. Aunt Ginny has a really bad temper and when she gets really mad or really embarrassed, her face turns Weasley red, so do ours. My dad is George Weasley. My name is Fred Weasley II," I said.

"AWWWW! Your going to name your kid after me! Isn't that just amazing!" Said my uncle Fred.

"My sister Roxanne Weasley has a fast temper just like aunt Ginny. I'll prove it. Roxanne, how would you like be embarrassed?" I said somewhat humourously.

"I don't wanna be embarrassed at all but thanks for asking," Roxanne said.

"Today while we were at dinner, I had pumpkin juice. And as I'm drinking my pumpkin juice, little miss fast ass decides she going to go kiss this boy Damien from her year. She almost killed her poor brother. Had me choking on my pumpkin juice." I did it. I embarrassed her and pissed her off.

Her caramel skin tone had turn crimson as she threatend me, "Yeah almost but I can kill you now! Bloody prat! You play too damn much!"

"Language!" said Rose and aunt Hermione.

"See what I tell you. She got the Weasley red trait and red hair and aunt Ginny's temper." I said a little smug.

"Your boy wasn't lying when he said she has Ginny's temper!" Said uncle Ron.

"I know mate. She's got **ME **scared. Hey! Son by any chance does Roxanne know the bat-boogey hex?" Said Dad.

"Not that I know, you wouldn't let aunt Ginny teach her!" I replied uneasily.

"If you embarrass and piss Ginny off enough, you gotta get away from her fast!" Dad said.

"Actually I do know!" Roxanne threw in.

"You might wanna run," Dad and Roxanne said, dad said it frightfully while Roxanne said it so very deadly and with so much malice in her voice I thought I heard her growl. I did the first thing the came to mind.

"_Immobilus_!" I shouted pointing my wand at Roxanne. She fell to the floor with a thud. "Sorry Roxie but you know sometimes you can't be trusted."

"Fred I'm going to kill you! And I'ma make sure I make your death painfully slow." She said through her gritted teeth in her sweetest voice.

"Yikes! Hate to be you mate!" Albus said.

"Wait you just called me son does that you believe me dad? And shut up Albus before I hex your bollocks off. Stop playing yourself! You know right after Roxie's temper, my temper is force to be reckoned with!" I said hopefully and intimidatingly, though I lost some of my edge because I could feel my own blush creeping it way into my cheeks.

"Whatever man!" Albus said. To prove my point, I ran over to Albus and swung my right fist at his face. He flinched so quick and so badly, I laughed... internally. I stopped about five centimeters away from his face.

"It's ok man. We cool, so be cool and chill out," Albus said frightened.

"I thought so," I replied.

"Yes son I believe you,"Dad said with a smile. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Can your uncle get some lovin' too?" Asked uncle Fred. I turned around and gave him a big hug.

"Do you believe me now mummy?" Lily asked. "Yes Sweety. Mummy believes you," aunt Ginny said and gave Lily, Albus, and James a big hug.

"Wait!" Rose shouted, tears forming in the rims of her eyes. "My name is Rose Weasley. My mum is Hermione Weasley née Granger and she is married to my dad, Ron Weasley. I have a younger brother, Hugo Weasley. Hugo has dad's height and I have mum's intellegence. We both have Weasley red hair and blue eyes like daddy. Also we both have mum's hair texture. If it helps I'm been at the top of all my classes for the past five years that I've been at Hogwarts."

"Dad I would just like for you to remember, I'm the normal child," Hugo said smirking. Uncle Ron chuckled lightly. Rose shot him a look and she just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Kiss-up," is all she could say.

"Do you believe us?" They asked.

Aunt Hermione and uncle Ron looked at each other and then at Rose and Hugo. Aunt Hermione just started nodding her head, holding her arms open, laughing, "Yes! Of course we do! Now come and give your mama a hug!" Rose and Hugo ran into Auntie's arms.

I think thats when Louis, Dominique, Lucy, and Molly began to feel some type of way. Uncle Fred must've saw it, too, because he went over there and said, "Well don't just sit there give your uncle a hug!" They all smiled at each other and decided to do a doggy pile on uncle Fred. Louis, ran up to uncle Fred and knocked him over trying to hug him while knocking him over and the girls jump on top of them.

"I feel like somebody's missing," I said.

"How bout you look down here lovely brother of mine!" Said a thoroughly pissed off Roxanne. Oh shit!

"Crap!" I said. It's a good thing I have Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak. I pulled it out and got under. "James."

"Yeah, Fred?" Asked James.

"On the count of the three say the counter curse to immbilus. Ok?"

"Ok."

"1...2...3!"

"_Finite Incantartem!" _James shouted pointing his wand at Roxie.

She quickly stretched and said, "Fred I'ma wring your neck out later but for right now I just wanna spend sometime with my family, so you can come out now."

I hesitated before I finally decided to take off the cloak. "We are going to talk about why you have my cloak, Fred," uncle Harry said, as I stood next to dad. I laugh nervously before I said what I always say in awkward situation.

"_Umm... No Habla Ingles_..._ Me Is... Uh... Very Sorry_," I say, starting in english, then spanish, and then in english again. Uncle Harry chuckles and I smile sheepishly. Roxie comes over and stands right next to me. I decide to push my luck, so I sling my arm over her shoulder. She stares at me with a knowingly look. I sigh happily. Nothing is weirder than meeting your parents for the second time but it's the best experience I've ever had. The brood looks so happy and so does our parents. We've got the family together, laughing and smiling, happy to be together with no care in the world. Oh how I wish I had a camera.

* * *

**So how was that? Review and tell me what you think! Fave and follow! Who's next for confessions****?! Read on and find out! Love you guys! Until next time! Keep reading loves!**


	3. The creep in the shadows

**Hey guys!**

* * *

**Fred II's P.o.V**

That's when the creep in the shadow moved. The perfect moment ruined. "You guys were very convincing with your story but I have a question. Why didn't Harry die when Voldemort tried to kill him when he was a baby?" Said the creep from the shadows.

"That's easy," I said.

"Uncle Harry would've died," started Roxie.

"But grandma Lily cast an ancient spell of protection," said James.

"Love is what protected uncle Harry," continued Rose.

"And love is what's protecting us now!" Finished Louis.

"Now if that's all your question I have a few of my own." I said.

"Who are you?!" Said Dominique.

"And why are you questioning me and my family so heavily?!" Finished Lucy.

"My name is Sirius Black. And I asking such deep questions to make sure you are who you say you are."

"So I'm named after two dead dudes! Terrific!" James muttered.

"Oh pipe down James! Your not the only one! Theres me and Fred and even Teddy and also I think all the Weasley men from the past generation are named after at least one dead male Weasley that died in the 1st war so ssshhhuuuttt uuuppp!" Said Albus.

"Wait," said Uncle Fred.

"Did you just say little Fred was named after two dead people."

"Uhhh yeah. Did we forget to mention that you, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Snape die?!" I said.

"Oh. Wow. I'm going to die," said a very dejected uncle Fred.

"How do I die exactly?" Asked Sirius.

"Uncle Harry told us about the night you died." I said.

"That deranged monkey you call a cousin kills you with the killing curse," said Rose. "But you're death is avenged by grandma Molly. We've all heard the story. Bellatrix was trying to battle and eventually kill aunt Ginny. But grandma wasn't going for it."

"Bellatrix then began taunting grandma. Sorry bout this mum but grandma was like, 'Not my daughter you bitch!' And then she killed Bellatrix." Said Hugo.

"Bellatrix's last word is 'Freddy' because talking about uncle Fred because he was already dead," said Molly.

"If your wondering how, I'll tell you. My name Louis Weasley. Child of William Weasley and Fluer Weasley. My oldest sister is Victoire Weasley, Dominique is also my older sister. Now uncle Fred and uncle Percy were on one side of the castle defending it. Uncle Percy said to the minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, 'Hello, Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?'" said Louis.

"Uncle Fred starts saying, 'Your joking, Perce! You actually are joking... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were – '" continues Dom.

"But uncle Fred never got to finish the statement because the castle wall exploded. Daddy didn't die but you did because..." Molly drawled on, her began to tear up.

"Because you were killed by the rubble," finished Lucy. "Dad said he wanted to avenge you so badly. But you still have a few more years because you don't die until the war. Actually the day you die is the day my sister, Victoire, was born a few years later. May 2."

"Also Snape kills Dumbledore and Snape is killed by Nagini, Voldemort's snake. But Dumbledore instructs Snape to kill him instead of letting Draco Malfoy do it," says Lily.

"Shut up Lily! Nobody talk about the Malfoy's!" Rose said to us as she begins to sob.

Uncle Ron conjures up a chair and sits in Ron then calls to Rose, "My poor little Rosie. Come and sit on daddy's lap." She does as she is told. She sits on his lap, wraps her around his neck, and begins to sob even harder into his shoulder as she shakes uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" He said, rubbing her back, trying calm her.

"He's surprisingly really good at this Daddy stuff," Ginny whispered.

"I know right! That's my husband!" Auntie Hermione squealed!

"Ughh! Chicks!" I muttered. Rose looked at me with a deathly glare. Next thing I know I'm upside down and couldn't talk, so I couldn't reverse it. I'm no brainac like aunt Hermione and Rose.

"He's my bestfriend daddy! Everybody but him appeared here. I don't know where he could be. I'm so scared daddy! What if he's dead! What if-" she began to say before she cut herself off with her nerve-wracking sobs. "

I wiggled around to get somebody's attention as I began to get to light headed. James saw me and got me down. I sat down for a minutes before I spoke up. "She sleepy. And probably hungry. She didn't eat that much dinner and she's always trying to study. She'd be in the library pass midnight if we would let her!"

"Oh! In that case Ron can you take Rose somewhere to lay down?" Aunt Hermione says as she plants a kiss on Rose's forehead.

As uncle Ron picked Rose up to bring to a bed, Molly attempted to whisper to Lucy, "Where do you think Scorpius is?"

Rose heard Scorpius' name and lost it! She jumped out of uncle Ron's and charges at Molly. It just happened so fast. And before we knew, Rose was on top of Molly, beating the shit out of her as well. It took me, Albus, James, Louis, and uncle Ron to get her away from Molly.

"I'm going to take Molly to Mrs. Weasley," said uncle Harry.

* * *

**Somewhere in Malfoy Manor**

**Scorpius P.o.V**

I just crash landed. Where's Rose? Albus? James? Nobody's here. This looks like my grandparents house. I have to get out of here because I doubt I'll be welcomed with open arms. I'm getting ready to apparate when somebody grabs me.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Said a very scary voice.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told."

The creep lets go of me and turns me around. "I'm intrigued to know why you're in my house, so get to talking before I kill you," the creep threatens, humourously.

"It's a long story. But I'ma make a long story short. I was time traveling accidentally and got dumped here. Don't believe me give me veritaserum." I say. The guy looks at me crazily. I look at him for the first the time and I realize the creep is my dad. My dad looks just like me.

"Who are you?" He asks again.

"I'm your son from the future. My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. And you are my father. My mother is Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass. Do you not see the resemblance? We look like twins."

"I believe you only because we look like twins but thats the only reason why! So shut up and come with me." Dad commanded. I did as I was told and followed him until we got to his room.

"So tell me now who wins the war." Dad sort of demanded.

"Mr. Potter of course." I reply as though it was obvious, which it is.

"Mr.?" Dad says, looking thoroughly confused.

"Yeah. Mr. Potter is the father of my best mate, Albus Potter, and the uncle to my other bestfriend, Rose Weasley."

"Wait! One of your best friends are a Weasley?! Oh, No! And who's her mother, Hermione Granger?" He said, the end of his sentence dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes," I said with true seriousness.

"That filthy little mudblood had a kid? That's disturbing!" He declared.

"They have two kids and take it back! Rose is beautiful, not disgusting. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I snapped.

"Ok that's it! As your father I forbid you from seeing that Weasley girl ever again!"

"But dad-" I began to plead.

"No buts about it!" He interjected. "I'm going to give you a room and you are going to go to sleep until tomorrow so we can go to Hogwarts."

"Fine!" I said.

He brought to the room actual room I usually to sleep in when I spend time with my grand parents.

"Remember son," Dad began softly. "The Weasley's are Pureblood scum! They are blood traitors! You aren't allowed to be nice to them at all! Also you must call Hermione Granger a mudblood because she is one!"

With that he closed the door and I got my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke with a start. This wasn't the dorm. Where's Albus? Where am I? And then it all came back to me. I wasn't at Hogwarts. And it wasn't present day.

"Scorpius! Get up!" I heard dad say from in front of my door. "We are getting ready to leave so hurry up get dressed at meet one of the house down stairs. Pack a suitcase. They'll to the train station. I'll see you there." And then he was gone.

The next few minutes were a blurr. I packed suitcase with a bunch of Hogwarts robes and vast items. A few minutes later I was downstairs. And then in a flash, I was at the Platform 9 & 3/4. "Da- err I mean Draco!" I called.

"Back here Scorpius." Beckoned dad.

I began to walk to him when I saw a flash mob of red. "Iris, Albus, Roxie,-" I started to say as I began waving arms. But I soon reprimanded myself remembering what dad said. I heard Rose scream my name but I had to ignore her. Once I was all settled into our train car, I excused my self to the bathroom. As I walked, my mind drifted into its own little world. I put my back against the wall and sank to the floor.

* * *

**Rose's P.o.V**

They had pull me off of Molly because I seriously wanted to kill her. She is such a bitch sometimes. Last year she lost her virginity and she had to tell Everybody! When we would who she lost it to, she would tell us, "Who he is, is none of your business!" We as still wouldn't know who she slept with if it wasn't _the_ argument.

Me and Molly had gotten into an argument over some stupid boy in my year that I thought was cute (at the time) and she let me have it.

Me: "He doesn't want you! Stop playing yourself!"

Molly: "Of course he wants me! Everybody wants me! But you know what you have can have him because I want somebody else!"

Me: "Like who?"

Molly: "Somebody like... I don't know. Maybe... Your best friend!"

Me: "Touch him and I'll kill you!"

Molly: "I already have!"

Once she said that I ran away from her to go find Scorpius. Once I found him I slammed against, screaming. "What the Fuck Scorpius?! How could you that me?" Tears streaming down my face.

"Rose what are you talking about?" He asked confused. The tears came down harder.

"How could you? With her? Why would you do that to me!?" I half cried, half screamed.

"Do what Rose? I don't know what your talking about! Maybe you should just go and lay down!" He said, the irritation was evident in his voice.

"Should Molly go and lay down too! Maybe she'll let you sleep with her again!" His face showed revelation but then it fell again.

"Rose look. I know it was stupid but I was drunk and she came onto me. In my drunk stupor, something in me exploded and I leaned down and kissed her. I don't even remember what happened. All I remember is at first we were kissing, then we were touching and then she had me follow her into the R.o.R. and then we did it. I felt so bad afterwards. I'm sorry I never told you but I didn't know how to tell you."

I'm crying in hysterics now cause I'm so pissed of at him. Then he leans in and kisses me muffling my cries. It felt so right but I was so pissed I slapped him and ran away screaming, "I can't believe you!"

I went back to the common room and saw Molly. So I charged at her, knocking her onto the floor and beating her unconscious. Fred had to immobilize me to get me off of her and take her to the hospital wing.

I smile at the memory as a tear slips out of my eye. Then dad picked me up and brought me to an upstairs bedroom and layed me down. "What happened baby?" Dad asked.

"Molly is what happened daddy!" I half sobbed. "She's such a bitch sometimes! She makes me so angry!"

"Wanna tell me what happened?" He asks genuinely concerned.

"Maybe later." I sniffed. "But for right now can you send up Freddie please?"

"Sure I can sweetheart. I love you." He said as he kissed my forehead. He began to walk down the stairs as he called Fred, "Fred?"

"Which one?" The Freds asked in unison.

"Jr." Dad replies. "Everybody go up stairs and go to sleep! We have school tomorrow, so we got to get to Platform 9 and 3/4. Little Fred come with me. Night everyone."

"Night uncle Ron." Replied my cousins.

"Night Ron." Replied my mum, my aunts, and my uncles. I heard them come up the stairs. As each and every one of the then passed my room, they said, "Night Rosie."

"Night." I said to each and every one of them.

As mama began to walk pass my room she whispered, "Night love. Don't worry Scorpius will be alright." She then walked in and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

"Night mum." I croaked as I begin to feel a big lump developing in my throat. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." I heard her respond.

Freddie walked into the room with dad. "Thanks daddy. I love you so much!" I said giving him a big hug.

"Welcome sweetheart. I love you too. See you in the morning. Night Freddie." He replied, sighing.

"Night uncle Ron." He replied. And with that dad kissed my forehead, gave Fred a quick hug and left the room.

"Freddie…" I said as soon as daddy left.

"Yeah Tulips?" He asked. Tulips is Fred's funny little nickname for me.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" I asked.

"Sure. Ima just get changed real quick." He responds. He then walks out of the room so he could get changed. I conjured up a tank top and some shorts so I can get changed.

By the time I'm finished Fred is just walking back into the room.

"Tulip... What happened to you earlier? Why did you flip so badly?" He asked concerned.

"Molly can just be such a bitch! I just flipped because she said Scorpius' name. I've never fully forgiven her for sleeping with him. So when she said his name, well… I don't know… I guess all the emotions I had felt from then came back in a instant. I couldn't help it. Plus was being super bitchy because I had just said… no FUCKING SCREAMED DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" I whispered yelled, my voice rasp and hoarse from all of the crying. As I told him the story, tears began dance across my face.

"Oh... I totally forgot about that. She didn't mean it Tulip. It'll be ok. He'll be ok. We'll find him." He said as we got in the bed to lay down.

"I'm just really scared Freddie. What if he dies?" I ask like a very frightened child.

"He won't so stop worrying." He reassured me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him in a very protective way.

"Night Freddie." I say.

"Nighty night lil' Tulip," I heard him respond as I fall into the most horrendous sleep of my life.

* * *

**Ron's P.o.V**

"Parenting is hard stuff guys," I said to 'Mione and Harry.

"But your really good at it! Whatever you seemed to help Rose out a lot. It was brilliant," Harry praises.

"How's Molly?" I asked.

"She'll be ok but Rose did a bit of damage. She's got a really good right hook. Must've got that from 'Mione!" He replies.

"Oh shut up. This is serious. She could've seriously hurt Molly. You guys saw how many of you to get her off of Molly. What if next time it's not enough?" She asked seriously.

"We'll have to immobilize her." I stated. "The real question is… How are they going to get into the Hogwarts?"

"I'll handle that," Harry said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Ok. Well we need to got to sleep so good night guys." I tell them.

"Night Ron," my best friends replied. And then I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_It was just me and Hermione. She is so beautiful with her bushy hair and fierce brown eyes and her cloud white dress.. There she is at the alter saying I do. "You may now kiss the bride," the preacher announces and I lean down and kiss Hermione with all I'm worth. The kiss is so amazing. But as we kissed everything around us changed. _

_Now we're in the hospital and Hermione is giving birth. "Come Hermione! She's almost out! Just keep pushing!" I say encouragingly._

_Hermione then grabs me by my t-shirt and says to me dangerously low, "I'm never letting you touch me again!" She screams as she push again. Once she stops pushing, I hear crying. _

_"Here she is," the doctor announces as she hands me the baby. This is my little girl. Daddy's little girl. I was getting ready touch her with my finger when she grabbed. That was the moment I knew I was a dad. Her dad. She opened those big blue orbs and stopped crying. And then she smiled at me._

_ "Let me see her," requested Hermione. I reluctantly handed her over to Hermione as I stood close by just to watch her. She smiles as she looked at the both of us and began to laugh cheerfully. "Look at our beautiful baby girl Ron," she says. _

_"Yeah. My little Rose. Hi Rosie. I'm your dad." I reached out and touched her hand and everything around me changed._

_"Rose, Hugo, time for dinner," Hermione called. My two little kids ran right pass me. "Coming mama!" Rosie exclaimed! I just watched them. They just grow up so fast. They were just small babies and now they're 8 & 6. _

_"Come on daddy!" Hugo screamed. We ate pretty fast and went to go play quidditch. We play for what seemed for hours. Having fun with my kids was amazing. I wish I could cherish this moment forever. _

_"I love daddy," Rosie said. "I love you to sweetheart," I said kissing her on the cheek. And then everything changed again, and this time we were on the platform 9 & 3/4._

_"I'm going to miss you daddy!" Rosie half sobbed. _

_"I'm going to miss you too." I replied, kissing the top of her head.__"Hey Rosie... See that boy over there? That's Scorpius Malfoy. I want you to beat him at every test! Thank god you inherited your mother's brain." _

_She laughs at me and then squealed, "Albus!" And then she was on the train, waving to me, Hermione and Hugo. And then I was in a meadow._

_It was just me, 'Mione, Hugo, and Rosie. Nobody had any shoes, so we could all feel the soft grass. The sun was starting to set and it gave the meadow a golden look. Hugo was on a tire swing that was connected to a tree. Rosie was just walking around as if in a trance. 'Mione was just standing right next to me.__"The view is so beautiful" she sighed. I nodded my head in agreement. _

_"Daddy!" Rosie squealed with joy as she ran towards me. I opened up my arms and caught her as she jumped into my arms. I spun her around happily, not a care in the world. _

_"I love you so much daddy!" She says, happily._

_"I love you too sweetheart. Your my little girl. Daddy's little girl." I say as I stare at her lovingly._

_I set her back down and she soon smiled at me. But that smile disappeared just as fast as it came and she began convulsing in spasms, trembling, writhing in pain, foaming bubbles at the mouth. And then came the blood curdling scream._

I awoke with a start. I hopped out of bed and ran to Rose's bedroom. Fred was already up, trying to wake up Rose but to no avail. She was having a nightmare, her screams made my skin crawl and her tears made my heart clench. I picked her up and held her in my arms. "Shh... Shh… Its ok Rosie. Wake up sweetheart." I said slowly. Rose's eyes popped open. She grabbed my shirt and burst into tears.

* * *

**Rose's P.o.V**

_"Scorpius," I called. I was in this weird looking cemetery that was in ruins. "Scor?" _

_"Over here Iris." I ran up to him and hugged him. _

_"I've missed you so much!" I began to sob.__"I thought the worst happened to you!" _

_"You thought I lost my wand?!" He joked. _

_"NO!" I said a little pissed, "I thou-… really? Thats what you came up with?! I thought you were dead. You're such an arse!" I finished a little miffed because I didn't catch onto his sarcasm._

_"Rose… I have to tell you something… I think I'm in love with you." He said nervously. _

_I stood there in shock for a few seconds and I squealed, ran and jumped on hiI, and then I kissed him. It was like the best kiss ever. it had so much need and passionate._

_Out of the side my ear I hear the one thing I've never wanted to hear. "Avada Kedavra," said a random voice. _

_That's when all the deatheaters appeared. We were still kissing but then his lips became lifeless against mine and we fell to the ground. I cried out in agony and distressed. I felt like thousands of millions of sharp knifes were repeatedly were stabbed in my back, over and over and over again as I felt my heart break into thousands of pieces because the love of my life is dead. I began to convulse and spasm when I heard a soft voice, "Shh… shh… its ok Rosie. Wake up sweetheart."_

I opened my eyes immediately and saw my dad. I just began to cry into his shirt. "Shh… it's ok. It's alright. Daddy's here. Shh… calm down." He said calmly, rubbing my back.

"They killed him!" I sobbed hard, "They killed him!" I kept on crying and eventually cried myself back to sleep.

When I re-awoke Fred asked me if I was alright. I told him yeah and was about to get dressed when I realized I already was.

"Dad transfigured you clothes." Fred said when he saw my confused face. After that we got packed in comfortable silence. From then on everything happened in a flash. One moment we're in the house, the next we're on platform 9 & 3/4. That's when I heard someone calls me.

"Iris, Albus, Roxie-" calls… this blond kid waving his arms around, who then stops abruptly. WAIT! THAT'S MY BLOND KID!

"Scorpius! Scorpius! Scorpius!" I scream as I push through the crowd of people. I can't see him anymore but I know he's on the train. So I walk back to the brood happily dejected.

"Albus! Roxie! ALBUS GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU TOO ROXIE! I scream. They running over to me and ask me if I'm alright. I give them a brightly sad smile. "I found him! He called us. But I lost him in the sea of people." I say.

"How do you know it was him?" Albus asked.

"He called for us three, and he didn't call me Rose. He called me Iris. And he's the only person that calls me that." I state!

"Ok let's go tell the adults." Roxie suggests.

"No I got this. Just transfigure my hair and my eyes. Make my eyes gray and give me platinum blond hair." I directed and sort of commanded. They did as I asked and then I was off to find my Scorpius.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Tell me by reviewing. Tell me what you think I can do better. Fave and Follow but most importantly REVIEW! Please? I fixed the spacing so it should be easier to tell who's talking. Thank you Winged-panther1 for the most helpful review I've ever had!**


	4. I want you back!

**I know it's been a while! Please don't kill me… hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rose P.o.V**

I began to walk to the back of the train. I kept walking until I saw him. Actually until I saw two of him. "Oh... Malfoy," I called in a sing songy voice.

"Yes?" Replied the both of them. I know what Scor's voice sounds like, so it was easy to tell them apart. But for the first time I get to be blond, so I'm going to play the part.

"Um... this Malfoy," I say giggling, pointing at Scorpius.

"Ok?" He says confused.

I grabbed him by his tie, pulling him towards me. Just looking at him- his shaggy platinum blond hair- that makes you just want to just run your fingers through it all day long- just flops the right way giving him the sexy 'I just woke up' look, his eyes- a silvery mist that hypnotizes all of your senses- capturing the innocent look, his lips... his plump pink lips- that has you wanting to run your tongue along it and you wanting his lips to run down the length of your body just so you can feel it- has your mouth watering just by looking at them- has my tongue darting out, wetting my bottom lip. I wiggle the index finger of my free hand at him in a seductive manner. I began to bite my lip as I saw him moistening his lips.

"Let's get outta here," I whispered huskily in his ear, once he was close enough to reach.

"Ok," he replied.

I swayed my hips slightly, trying to make sure he focused on my arse. Once we were out of there, I stood by the train car door. He looked at me, his eyes showing an emotion that I've only seen a few times. They were turning into a deeper shade of gray, like dark grey clouds instead of the light silvery mist it usually is.

I began to stalk towards him sexily, my hips swaying side to side and my chest heaving up and down slowly, as I bite my bottom lip. I'm only about three feet away from him when my features change. My hair turns strawberry blond and my seductive look turn into an enraged look. I take three quick steps, then I grab him by his shoulders, and slam him against the wall, my arm resting against his throat.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" We both scream at each other. He was about to say something but I cut him off. "No! Your going to listen to me! Do you know how worried I've been?! I thought you were dead! I thought you were being tortured! I could kill you right now, I really could!" I yelled, furiously.

"I don't who you are or where the Hell you came from but I'ma need you to get the Fuck off of me!" He yelled back.

"Don't play with me Scorpius," I say to him.

"I'm not Scorpius, you fool! I'm Draco Malfoy." He tells to me in an informative tone.

Holy Shit! I'm so royally Fucked it's not even funny.

* * *

**Albus' P.o.V.**

After Rose left, me and Roxie walked back to our train car. "Daddy!" Roxie yells.

"Right here, sweetheart," uncle George chuckles. "I'm right here, so you don't have to yell."

"Oops..." Roxie says embarrased, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. "Sorry."

"It's alright," he assures.

"Well now that that's settled we have to have a serious talk," Dad began hesitantly. "Now I hate having to have to do this but it must be done. Also I'm not doing this to be unf-"

"In the love of… you can only be friends with who we say you can! You take to long Harry," aunt Hermione interrupted.

"Sorry. Anyway we have to warn you to stay away from Pansy Parkison, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe & Goyle, and Draco Malfoy," stated Dad.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," I mumbled. The name sounded vaguely familiar. That's when it hit me.

"You mean Scorpius' dad?" I asked.

"Wait a second," uncle Ron says, his tone is scarce and his expression dumbfounded. "My daughter is best friends with the Ferret's son?"

"Actually he's my best mate. He's just hers by association," I state in a matter-of-fact type tone.

"Same Bloody difference," he mutters under his breath.

"Whatever," I say quietly. "Anyway, what about Scorpius? Can we still talk to him?"

"Maybe through owls or notes but not face to face," uncle George replies.

"Oh," I say dejectedly.

"Speaking of Scprpius," aunt Hermione begins, "where's Rose?"

" Ummm… ugh… she… and he… and well…" I stuttered, nervously shuffling my feet.

"O my! She went to go find Scorpius! There you go, you just rip it off like a band-aid! Fast and easy." Roxie answer, loudly.

"SHE WHAT!" Uncle Ron screamed, his face so red it matches his hair.

"Oh that why you were nervous," she says, realization evident in her voice. "Uncle Ron calm down before you bust a vein."

It took a few moments but he finally calmed down. But the tension in the air was so thick.

"So… what about our houses? Because I was sorted into Slytherin." I asked trying to ease the tension.

There was a pregnable silence before anybody spoke up.

"I'm not sure," answered aunt Hermione. "We'll just have to ask professor Dumbledor."

"Ok, well I don't know about you guys but I'm starved." I call out as I hear the trolley. We all get some chocolate frogs, Roxie, Dad, Hugo, and Mum buy chocolate quills, while I buy some licorice wands, and uncle Fred and Fred buy a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

Uncle George and Uncle Fred talk about new pranks for the new school year, which has all of Fred II's, Roxie's, James', and my attention. Hugo is playing a game of Wizards chess with uncle Ron. Lucy, Molly, Louis are all passed out in the corner of the train car. Aunt Hermione is laying her head across Mum's lap, reading at his muggle book as Dad plays a game of exploding snaps with James (He likes to multitask).

A few hours later, Rose stomps into the room, tears streaming down her face. Fuck! What the Hell did Scorpius just do?

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know with some reviews. Tell me what you like, what you don't, what I need to work on. Hope you like it. Fave and follow. Until next time… KEEP ON READING! Later, gator!**


End file.
